Life in The Manor
by Emy Bellerose
Summary: When Death Eaters come after Hermione, Dumbledore puts her into hiding. The best place to hide is where no one would look: The Malfoy Manor. How will life be with Hermione and Draco living in the same house? Will Dumbledore ever find his lost marbles? HGD
1. Prolouge

I have decided that Dumbledore has officially lost his mind, not that he hadn't been off his rocker before. But, I mean he has completely lost his rocker. His train of concentration has crashed into a mountain. He-

Before I get into how insane Dumbledore is, I guess I should explain why he was awarded a one-way ticket to the loony bin. The war ended five years ago and for some strange reason, former Death Eaters started hunting me down. So, Dumbledore being the smart person he is decided I should hide and you want to know who he picked for me to stay with. Guess I dare you. You'll never get it.

Draco Malfoy.

Yes, when he suggested it I realized he finally had lost all of his marbles. I told him this and he said, "Yes, I lost my last shiny marble from my collection yesterday. It was blue. How did you know?" All I could do was shake my head at him.


	2. Choking on Air and Voices From Nowhere

That was two days ago and now I'm heading into hell, otherwise known as the Malfoy manor. Why did I agree, probably because Ron was my only other option and he cheated on me with the 'love' of his life. So, I could live in hell or with the newly weds. I'm going with hell, so I headed closer to my untimely death. Maybe it won't be so bad.

No, who am I kidding. That's as likely as McGonagall marrying Dumbledore. Even though, I think they are a cute couple.

I bet it's going to be just like school. The difference is I can hex him and get away with it!! Mwahaha-cough! Apparently, I can choke on air.

Anyway, I'm going to begin plotting what I can do to him. I could turn him into a frog. Yeah, I read about a potion that did that. Cue fake lightening, smoke appearing out of nowhere, me crackling evilly. That's a little hypocritical. Okay, I need a new plan. How about-

WOW!! That is one big house. I looked through the bars on the gigantic gates. There stood a house that stretched towards the sky. It had white plaster and green shutters. It didn't look like how I pictured. I guess it's kind of like the whole frog thing.

Darn, I wanted to see that lightening.

I reexamined the house and the surrounding areas. The house was surrounded by a tall brick wall. The wall was covered head to toe with thick vines and the lawn was perfectly manicured. I pushed on the gates and they were locked.

"What do I do now?" I said aloud.

"Well, talking to yourself is a sure fire way to be admitted into a mental hospital." A voice replied.

"Well, I can visit Dumbledore." I mumbled looking for the source of the voice, "so, is hearing voices and talking back to them," I said louder in response.

"I always knew you were crazy, Granger." The voice attached itself to a body, a quiet tall and muscular body, one with a natural tan. I came up to the person's chest, so I looked up.

"Malfoy?" I asked not sure if it was him. He had grown up since I had seen him.

"You know if you say that here, your going to get at least three different people responding to you."

"I have to call you by your first name, why?" I asked exasperated.

"My mum and my sister will respond to it along with me. So, yes you'll have to call me by my first name, _Hermione_."

"Dra- Do I really have to?" I whined. It had taken me forever to get here, I realized my long time mentor has loose screws, and I have to stay with my enemy from school. And now, he wants me to call him by his first name.

"You sound like a three-year-old."

"So, Draco?" I continued whining.

"See, that wasn't that hard."

"Drat!"

"What Hermione? You don't curse?" He said smirking.

I didn't dignify that with a response, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature, are you going to stand there gawking at my smexy self?"

"Smexy?" I questioned confused.

"Smart and sexy," he explained while he turned towards the house.

I let the snide comment I had go and said, "you could be a gentleman and help me with my bag." I said grouchily lugging my bag forward.

"I'll get it, my mum sent me out here anyway. If I want to get to house before dinner, I should carry the bag myself." He told me picking my bag up like it weighed nothing.

"What a gentleman." I exclaimed mockingly.

We got to the door and on it was a door knocker. The door knocker was brass and had a silver snake slithered around it.

Well, he is a Slytherin through and through. Wonder why his family is letting a muggleborn stay in their house.

"Why are you letting me stay here?"

"Because my family wants to make up for the past and…"

"Mummy!!" A little girl who looked about four ran past Malfoy, wait Draco, and I. Her blonde ringlets bouncing after her and blue-gray eyes were flashing. I had to jump back in order to not be bowled over.

"That's Kaida." Draco told me, "she is four."

"Four and a half!" She called from the door she had entered.

"Okay, four and a half. The room she just entered is the sitting room. My mum is in there. I'll introduce her to you."

"Mummy, mummy the lady is here." Kaida said jumping up and down excitedly as we entered the room.

"Kai, sit down. I know she is here I heard Draco and her coming in."

"What's her name, mummy?"

"Mum, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my mum and my sister Kai."

Kai came running up to me and hugged me. "Hiya!"

"Hello, Kai. Mrs. Malfoy."

"You want to see my room. I got a new dolly. She has brown hair like you." She told me grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the door.

"Kai let Draco show her to her room first. Let her get settled." Mrs. Malfoy said to her daughter and looking pointedly at Draco.

"Come on, I'll help you find your room. You can get lost in this house if you don't have a map." The four and a half year old said.

I followed her and Draco, who was carrying my bag, up a large staircase.

"Your room is across from mine," The little girl informed me cheerfully. "Draco's is next to yours, Hermione."

"Oh," I said not knowing how to respond to Kai.

"Here's your room." Draco said pointing to a dark oak door to my right. Kai took off through the door across the way. Draco opened the door to a room with dark plum colored walls. I saw a bed with a tan colored comforter. Across from the bed was a window that gave a view of the backyard. "My mum picked the colors." He explained.

"They are my favorites," I walked over to the fluffy bed and flopped down. I may be twenty-two years old but I have a major thing for fluffy stuff. I walked to my bag and started pulling things out. I felt like Mary Poppins. If you're going to have magic, why not use it. I pulled out a humongous body pillow. It was multicolored and striped.

"I'm going to let you unpack." Draco said leaving the room.

He left and I got settled into my new life for who-knows-how long. If all the days are like this, strangely I might end up liking it here.

Did I just think that?! Well, I guess I'm going to get a wedding announcement soon. I wonder how a wedding celebration would look like in a muggle mental hospital.


	3. Disney Movies!

I had been here a week and, luckily, I was still breathing. Well right now I was gasping for air, but normally I am not to the point of hyperventilating.

The reason for my lack of oxygen in my lungs was a four-and-a-half year old. We had been playing dress up, when you're hiding you do not find much to do, and some how Kai had gotten Draco to join us. He was supposed to just be a spectator for a fashion show, but Kai had gotten a hold of my wand. For a little girl, she sure has a powerful magical ability. She caused Draco to be dressed up in a poufy pink dress with thousands upon thousands of ruffles. It vaguely resembled the dress I wore to the Yule Ball. I burst out laughing, which was why I was gasping for air. After a short look of indignation, Draco became a good sport and began waltzing around the room. He made a turn around and picked up Kai. She giggled as she was spun across the room. I grabbed my wand from the floor and charmed music to play. Draco put her down on the floor and twirled her. She went around so many times, she got dizzy and fell over. When Kai regained her footing, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to Draco. He grabbed my hand and started speed waltzing with me. I started laughing and was surprised to look up and see Draco chuckling, too.

"It looks like you three are having fun." A feminine voice pointed out from the doorway.

Draco let go of me and stepped back. He quickly transfigured his princess dress to his normal attire. I looked at Mrs. Malfoy and she smiled back. I shifted my smile towards Draco and he gave me a hesitant look. He excused himself and quickly left the room. I gave him a confused look as he steeled out the door. Mrs. Malfoy gave him a similar look and walked out after him.

"That was fun Mione," she had taken to call me that since she had trouble pronouncing my name. "It's close to my nap time," she announced. "My mum lets me watch a movie to help me fall asleep. Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure," I said walking behind her as she led me to a living room. I helped her lay out some blankets and formed a pallet on the floor. "What movie are we going to watch?" I asked when she was grabbing a pillow.

"A Disney Movie!" She exclaimed.

"A Disney movie?" I replied confused.

"Yeah, I love Disney movies. My favorite is the Little Mermaid. What is yours?" It surprised me that Pure-bloods watched muggle movies.

"My favorites are Robin Hood and Thumbelina." I told the little blonde girl, "I like the Little Mermaid, too. Let's watch that one."

"Okie-dokie," she said grabbing the Little Mermaid DVD and popping it in the player.

About thirty minutes into the movie, soft snores could be heard coming from Kai. I was going to stop watching the movie, but my favorite part came on. The part where Ariel is sitting on the rock and Sebastian is singing Under the Sea.

"This is my favorite part," Mrs. Malfoy said coming into the room and sitting on the couch next to me. She gazed lovingly at the little lump underneath the covers, "I have seen this movie so many times; it is the only one she picks to watch."

"I never knew Draco had a sister. She's a riot." I started singing along with the words.

"Yes, I was pregnant with her during the war. Perfect timing," she told me smiling to herself. "When Lucius was sent to prison, he did not know I was having a baby. He had been so busy trying to take care of us, his family; he did not even notice my stomach growing." The happy look disappeared as she remembered the location of her husband and why he was there. "I still don't think he knows he has a daughter; I am not allowed to visit him or send him letters. Little Kai doesn't even know her father," She said with tears in her eyes. I tried to comfort her and after a few moments she continued her story, "Draco has been good though, he has kind of taken over the role. He does not seem to mind, but I wish he did not feel required to help raise her." We were quiet for a while and turned our attention towards the movie.

I tired to think of something to say, "She is an absolute angel with quiet an imagination. Draco is a good older brother. When I was younger, I didn't having any siblings, I just had my cousins. I could have never convinced them to play dress up with me. That or dance around." I said trying to coax a smile from Mrs. Malfoy. I succeeded.

"I received a letter from my sister, Andi." She said suddenly.

"Andromeda?"

"Yes, she was writing to inform me of her grandson's birthday. He is turning five. His mother, Dora (A/N: I don't like Tonks or Remus dead, so they won't be dead in my story.), has been throwing together a party and Andi volunteered to do invitations."

"Oh, I have not seen Teddy in a couple of months. I forgot his birthday was coming up. To bad, I will have to miss it."

"Miss it?" Mrs. Malfoy asked astounded.

"Yes, I can't attend a party if I'm in hiding."

"Oh, didn't Dumbledore tell you he informed Dora of your whereabouts?"

"No, he didn't."

"He thought it was important for someone to know in case of an emergency and Dora volunteered. Dumbledore thought it was a good idea since she is close to you and an auror to boot."

"What does that have to do with me going to Teddy's party?"

"We have are going to use disguisement charms; Dora and Remus have it all planned out."

I kind of stared blankly, "huh?"

"Well, since your Teddy's godmother, you have to go." She paused and then said, "Unless you don't want to?"

I recovered and replied rather loudly, "Oh, yes, I want to go!" I covered my mouth and glanced at Kai hoping I did not wake her up. Luckily, she just rolled over. "Yes, I would love to go." I confirmed again quieter.

"Lovely, we will have to decide how to disguise you and maybe I can convince Dumbledore to let me take you shopping!" She said to me.

"Shopping?" I asked swallowing loudly. I dislike shopping, almost to the point of hate.

"Oh, yes. I need to get a new outfit for Kai and me. We should certainly get something for you too. I'm not taking no for an answer." She announced getting up from the couch. "I want some lunch, would you like anything?"

"No, thank you." I declined politely. As soon as she was out of the door, I contemplated about going shopping with Mrs. Malfoy. If she is anything like my mum when it came to shopping, then this was not going to be fun. I thought about it for another second, and then I got up and put in Robin Hood.


	4. Well, I guess that explains it

I woke up this morning to Kai jumping on my stomach, "Wake up, sleepy head!" I rolled over and shoved my head underneath my pillow. I felt a weight jump off my bed. I peeked out of the corner and saw Kai at the end of the bed preparing to pull of the covers.

"Don't you dare," I mumbled not fully awake.

Deciding to ignore me, the little girl ripped off the covers. "Gosh, you're harder to get up then Draco."

"Why are you waking me up?" I asked sitting up.

"We are going shopping," Kai told me excitedly. "Hurry, hurry!"

I sat up and straightened my pajamas. "Fine, give me twenty minutes," I said somewhat grouchily as I walked towards the bathroom. When I came out again dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt, I hurried downstairs. I walked into the dining room and saw Kai eating Fruit Loops. Draco was sitting across from her writing something.

"Good morning!" I said brightly.

Kai looked up and smiled, while Draco just kind of nodded focusing on his work.

"What are ya doing, Draco?" I said grabbing a piece of toast.

Kai was the one that answered, "He's studying."

"Studying?"

Draco put his stack of papers neatly in a bag sitting next to him, "Yes, studying. I'm working on becoming a specialty healer."

"Healer?" I asked grabbing orange juice.

"Yep, yep. Draco works at St. Mango's," the little girl next to me said.

Smiling adoringly at the curly blonde, Draco said, "Yeah, I'm an employee of Mangos." I suppressed a laugh, and he stood up, "I got to go. Tests," he explained playfully shuddering.

Kaida giggled, and left the table to hug him. "Bye, Draco."

When Draco had Flooed to St. Mungo's, Mrs. Malfoy entered the dining hall. "Hermione, are you ready? I have to disguise you before we go." I nodded and followed her into a big bathroom. "Sit there," she said pointing to a vanity chair.

I sat down slightly nervous, "what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, I'm excellent with disguises." She grabbed her wand. "Let's start with your eyes," She had me stare straight ahead and not blink. "Okay, eyes are done." She got this teenage girl look on her face, "Close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise." I followed her directions and after a couple of minutes, she announced that I was finished. She stood me in front of a mirror, while I kept my eyes closed. "Open your eyes."

Slowly, I peeled my eyes open. The first thing I noticed was that my normally dark brown eyes were blueish-green. Next, I glanced at my hair. It was an exact replica of Kai's except longer. I pulled one curly, blonde trestle to see if it was real. My eyes widened, but I realized that she had only changed my eye and hair color. The rest was me even the frizzyness of my hair.

"Do you like it?" she looked worried, "This was how we were going to make you look for the party. The story is that you're a distant cousin of the Black family."

I swallowed trying to find my voice, "it's interesting." I examined myself in the mirror again waiting to see my brown hair come back.

"You know, Hermione, I have a special shampoo that helps with frizzyness." I nodded still shocked. "Well, let's go shopping," Mrs. Malfoy said leaving the bathroom. I followed at a slower pace.

After an hour of torture, or what Mrs. Malfoy referred to as shopping, the older blonde announced that she had to go meet Andi and Dora for preparations for the party.

"But, mommy, I don't want to go." Kai complained.

"I could watch her, Mrs. Malfoy. Take her to get some lunch or something," I said. For the last three and half-weeks, I had been stuck inside the Malfoy Manor. While not entirely unpleasant, it was nice to get out of the house.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Malfoy asked not wanting to inconvenience me.

"Yeah, we can go get some ice-cream afterwards." Kai's eyes got bright. "I've been craving some coffee flavored ice-cream."

"Ewww….coffee's disgusting!" The four and a half year old said. "Strawberry is _so_ much better!"

"Well, if you're sure." I nodded, "That's good, I had been worried about what she was going to do since Teddy is out with Remus today." With a kiss, Mrs. Malfoy said goodbye to Kai. She waved to me and then disapparated.

"So, where do you want to eat?" I asked as Kai grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "We'll get ice-cream after lunch."

She paused, looked deep in thought, and then randomly asked, "What time is it?"

"Um…" I glanced at my watch, "Almost one."

"Can we meet Draco for lunch?" She asked giving me puppy-dog eyes.

I sighed, knowing I'd let her have anything she wanted. "Okay. He's at St. Mungo's, right?"

"Uh huh," she pulled on my hand again and we started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron to use their Floo.

We arrived in the St. Mungo's visitors' lobby a few minutes later. I hated traveling by Floo powder, I grumbled soundlessly as I picked myself off the fireplace floor. I never could Floo somewhere and land on my feet.

"Come on, come on," Kai said energetically dragging me forward. "I've never visited Draco for lunch. He always comes home to eat with me. He'll be so surprised."

A though came to me out of the blue, "Kai, want to play a joke on Draco?" She looked at me confused before a large smile lit up her face and Kai nodded eagerly. I whispered my plan in her ear, and she started giggling. "Don't forget to play along." She nodded again and quickly smothered her smiles and giggles. I picked her up and walked up to the reception desk. "My daughter and I are here to see my husband for lunch. I don't know where his office is," I said flipping my fake blonde hair over my shoulder and readjusting Kai.

"Name, please?" The receptionist looked up.

"Draco Malfoy," I replied.

She gave me a weird look, and mumbled something about not knowing he was married, "One second, please." She pushed a button on the desk, and it asked her for a name: "Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy, here," a voice said I recognized as Draco's.

"Mr. Malfoy, your wife and daughter is here to see you for lunch." I heard a biting tone in her voice.

"My wife?" Kai giggled, "Are you sure?" He sounded completely lost.

"Yes," the receptionist snapped. 'Hmm…I wonder why she's so angry' I thought to myself.

"Um…I'll be down in a second, I guess." He said still not having a clue. "Than-" He was cut off when the receptionist released the button angrily.

"He'll be right down." She said glaring at the button. Kai and I took a seat across from the hallway.

"He's going to be so surprised!" Kai said again happily watching for Draco to come down the hall, while I flipped casually through a magazine. "DADDY!!!" She said getting out of her seat and jumping on Draco. I laughed when the force of Kai's hug almost knocked him over.

"Daddy? Kai?" he asked. "What? Huh?"

"Mommy said," Kai continued with the charade, "that we could take you out to lunch!"

"Mommy?" He looked kind of cute with a confused look on his face. Cute? Where had that thought come from?

"Over here, sweetheart!" I called giddily standing up and walking towards them. The perplexed look on his face deepened, when I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I heard an audible scowl coming from the receptionist, and Kai giggled at our act.

"Sweetheart?" He was examining my face try to figure out who I was. You could almost see the wheels in his head turning as he took in my new hair and eye color, but then recognition dawned on him, "Hermione?"

"Yes, honey?" A humongous smiled spread across my face.

"What are you doing?" He asked setting Kai down.

"Daddy, we wanted you to eat lunch with us." Kai grabbed both of our hands and went to the exit doors of St. Mungo's. "We are going to get ice-cream after we eat. Mommy wants coffee ice-cream!"

"Coffee ice-cream?" he repeated in a daze.

"It was so nice to meet your daughter and your _wife_," the receptionist said venomously.

"Daughter? Wife?" He said still not grasping what was happening.

"Come on, hubby; don't want to keep our _daughter_ waiting." I said stepping out into the London air.

It wasn't until later, while Draco chewed me out, that I discovered he had asked the receptionist out on a date. Oops! I had been wondering about the attitude. Well, I guess that explains it.


End file.
